Black Sun
The Black Sun was a Vyklandish warband who came to the weft to find glory and riches but would instead find themselves at blades end of an old enemy and suffer for past crimes. __TOC__ Organisation The Black Sun warband was lead by a young self appointed Jarl, aggressive in aspirations but lacking in actions. Aware of his inability to command in battle the Jarl surrounded himself with peoples of talent with blades both in battle and in the shadows. Vykland raiders. Lead by Bjorn Hellström, jarl of GreyFjord a fortified mountainside town in the western ranges of Vylkand. After a deeply cold winter the frost had taken the lives of his father and brothers, leaving him feeling he has the birthright of leadership of the town. Not at all fit to lead it was commanded by the elders that Bjorn set out and raid in the weft to prove his right to lead and be hardened by battle. Bjorn gathered his equally young and inexperienced huscarl and set sail for the southern lands. Arkhosian knight. Tylos Daan, once a battle captain of the Arkhosian northern 27th regiment, was found by Bjorn traveling into the weft. He was on a journey to open a forge in the Guardian Vale and with the offer of Geld agreed to command the Vykland warriors in the field. Shadow Assassin Rhys was a talented and experienced assassin and shadow agent, employed by the young Jarl to remove problem targets and on occasion silence warriors of his own warband who challenged Bjorn for leadership. Fall of the Black Sun After months spent in the weft, the Vyklandish raiding party had made a name for itself, at times as an effective mercenary force and at others an embarrassing failure. Often depending on who commanded it in the field, several times Tylos had taken the force into battle with success and with this gained a large horde of Geld. Yet for each time the party found glory they also found disgrace at the command of Bjorn, often suffering defeat to small parties of traveling adventures, it was noted in the final days of the Black Sun's existence Bjorn and his second in command Zakk attempting to attack two traveling women new to the weft only to flee as the two defenders drew swords and cut down the Vykland thugs. As time went on Rhys Shadowkin grew more and more frustrated with Bjorn and his inability to effectively command the force and separated from the party to peruse his own agenda outside the weft. . After the exit of the assassin from the Black Sun ranks Tylos Daan saw his opportunity to enact revenge on the Vykland Raiders, to hold them responsible for attacks on Arkhosian lands in the past. Striking a deal with a man by the name of Mortymus of Raven Company, Tylos agreed to hand over a prisoner the Vyklanders where holding, the handover was a trap and Tylos (after receiving payment) stepped aside as Raven Company attacked! cutting down the Vyklanders to a man. Thus ended the saga of the Black Sun.Category:Factions